1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riveting tool for fastening a hollow rivet to a curved workpiece and, more particularly, to a riveting tool which may fasten a hollow rivet to a curved workpiece without changing the inner diameter of the rivet.
2. Description of Related Art
Hollow rivets are widely used, for example, in bicycle and furniture industries. These rivets are usually fastened to plates or pipes for receiving and threadedly engaging with cooperated screws, which are used to connect the plates or pipes to something else.
There are various riveting tools for fastening such hollow rivets. However, these tools have a common problem that the inner diameter of the hollow rivets somewhere may become smaller after being fastened to curved workpieces, particularly pipes having a relatively large curvature.
This is because the hollow rivet has a flanged head that will be buckled during the riveting process, as a result of the difference between the curve of the workpiece and the flatness of the flanged head. The buckled head becomes non-circular and narrows the entrance into the interior of the hollow rivet. As a result, the cooperated screws can not be inserted into and threadedly engaged with the rivets.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a riveting tool to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a riveting tool which may fasten a hollow rivet to a curved workpiece without changing the inner diameter of the rivet.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.